


Dark

by linkedandferal (fanficsandferal)



Series: Linked Universe Babes [30]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blindness, Dark, Fear, Gen, It makes sense, LU Linktober, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), discord prompt, he was raised in a cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsandferal/pseuds/linkedandferal
Summary: It was so dark.
Relationships: Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe Babes [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644811
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Dark

It was dark for Hyrule.

It’s not uncommon, but even a little light would help. All he had was to rely on his hearing, and while it wasn’t unusual for him, this unnerved him.

Something had happened to his vision. He was blind, to begin with, but this time, he couldn’t see any light. It was dark.  _ It was dark. _

He knew he didn’t get hurt anytime soon. He also wasn’t in a cave, and even then, he had a lantern just in case. He could only see light and dark, and now he can’t see light.

Hyrule took a step. “Legend?”

“Yeah?” The soft familiar voice came from beside him.

“Is it dark?” He had asked. Legend paused.

“No.”  _ No? _

_ “There’s something wrong, Legend.” _


End file.
